December 21, 1995
|Next = December 28, 1995 }} ---- ABSTRACT Strangers in Paradise #2 (current printing), 2.75 ACCLAIM Bloodshot: Last Stand, 5.95 Strangers in Paradise #8, 2.75 Eternal Warrior #50, 2.5 Turok, Dinosaur Hunter 342, 2.5 XO Manowar #59, 2.5 XO Manowar #60, 2.5 ADHESIVE Too Much Coffee Man #4, 2.5 AEON Post Pack #2 (issues #4246), 9.95 ANTARCTIC Mangazine #41, 2.95 Ninja High School Swimsuit Special 1994, 2.95 Ninja High School TP #5, 7.95 Ninja High School TP #6, 7.95 Ninja High School TP #7, 7.95 APESHOT It's All True: Best of True Artist Tales, 4.95 ARCHIE Archie's Story and Game Digest #34, 1.75 Betty and Veronica Double Digest #56, 2.75 Jughead #78, 1.5 Scooby Doo #6, 1.5 Sonic the Hedgehog #32, 1.5 ARIA A Distant Soil #11, 2.5 A Distant Soil: Immigrant Song TP, 6.95 BLACKOUT Lady Vampyre #0, 2.75 BOB BURDEN Flaming Carrot Stories #1, 5.0 BONGO Radioactive Man AtomSmashing SuperSet, 10.95 BRAINSTORM Flesh and Blood #1, 2.95 Vamperotica #10, 2.95 Vamperotica Annual #1, 2.95 CALIBER Autumn #2, 2.95 Caliber Calender 1996, 3.95 Exit #2, 2.95 Jam #11, 2.95 Oz #11, 2.95 CARTOON Bone Hardcover #2 (Great Cow Race), 22.95 CATFISH Sinnamon #3, 2.75 CENTURY Combo #13, 4.99 CHAOS Lady Death Limited Edition Hardcover, 24.95 COMIC VALUES Comic Values Monthly #108, 2.95 CPM Cyber City Part II #2, 2.95 CSN Comic Shop News #444, free Project AKO Vol. II Graphic Novel, 12.95 Comic Shop News: Winter Preview, free DARK HORSE Doc Savage: Curse of the Fire God #4 (of 4), 2.95 Ghost and the Shadow Special, 2.95 Grendel Tales: The Devil May Care #1 (of 6)(MR), 2.95 Star Wars: Tales of the Jedi: Sith War #5 (of 6), 2.5 Tex Avery's Droopy #3 (of 3), 2.5 You're Under Arrest #1 (of 8), 2.95 DC Animaniacs #10, 1.5 Azrael #13, 1.95 Batman #527, 1.95 Black Lightning #13 (final issue), 2.25 Extreme Justice #13, 1.75 Flash #110, 1.75 Joker: Devil's Advocate (hard cover), 24.95 Legion of SuperHeroes #77, 2.25 Sandman Mystery Theatre #35, 2.25 Shade, The Changing Man #68 (MR), 2.25 Spectre #38, 2.25 Superboy #24, 1.95 Superman: The Man of Steel #53, 1.95 Vamps: Hollywood and Vein #1 (of 6)(MR), 2.25 Vigilante: City Lights, Prairie Justice #4 (of 4), 2.5 Wonder Woman #106, 1.95 Xombi #21 (final issue)(note price), 3.5 DETONATOR Tic Toc Tom #2, 2.95 DRAMENON Dream Wolves Swimsuit Bizarre #0, 3.0 DRAWN&QUARTERLY 32 Stories: Complete Optic Nerve (reg. edition), 9.95 Ed The Happy Clown: Definitive Edition, 12.95 My Most Secret Desire (regular edition), 11.95 E.CAMPBELL Eddie Campbell's Bacchus #8, 2.95 EENIEWEENIE Funnytime Features #8, 2.5 ENTITY Omega Force Interactive #1 (with disc), 6.95 EXHIBIT A Wolff & Byrd: Counselors of the Macabre #9, 2.5 Wolff & Byrd: Fright Court TP, 9.95 FANTAGRAPHICS Comics Journal #181, 6.95 Duplex Planet Illustrated #14, 2.95 Hate #21 (MR), 2.95 Junior and Other Losers, 13.95 Love and Rockets TP #12 (Poison River), 16.95 Minimum Wage Vol. II #2, 2.95 Untamed Love #1 (second printing), 3.5 Visions of Curves #3, 4.95 Zero Zero #2 (MR), 3.95 Zero Zero #4 (MR), 3.95 Zero Zero #7 (MR), 3.95 FASTLANE Fastlane Illustrated #2, 2.5 FIASCO Pteranoman #1 (replaces Bizarre Heroes #00), 2.95 FIRST AMENDMENT Grunge Comics #3 (Stone Temple Pilots), 3.5 GEMSTONE Shock Suspenstories Annual #3, 8.95 GRAPHITTI Life of Groo Graphic Album, 12.95 Weird Science Annual #3, 8.95 HALL/HEROES Snowman #1, 2.5 HARRIS Vengeance of Vampirella: Mystery Walk (signed), 25.0 HEAVY METAL Underwhere, 24.95 HERITAGE Shiloh: Devil's Own Day #1, 3.5 HIGH IMPACT Double Impact #5, 2.95 HORSE THB #1 (second printing), 5.5 HOT BRAZEN Surrogate Savior #2, 2.75 IMAGE Backlash #14, 2.5 Bloodpool #3, 2.5 Gen 13/Maxx #1, 3.5 Glory and Friends Christmas Special, 2.5 Spawn #38, 1.95 Wetworks #12, 2.5 Saint #2, 2.5 KICK ASS Saint #1, 2.5 KRAUSE Comic Buyer's Guide #1154, 2.5 LIGHTNING Bloodfire/Hellina Platinum Edition #1, 9.95 LITTLE BROW Tintin in America, 8.95 LONDON NIGHT Razor: Torture #0, 3.95 MALIBU Mantra #3, 1.5 Night Man #3, 1.5 Phoenix Resurrection: Genesis #1, 3.95 Rune vs. Venom #1, 3.95 MARVEL Amazing Fantasy #17, 3.95 Beavis and Butthead #24, 1.95 Carnage: Mind Bomb #1, 2.95 Century: Distant Sons #1, 2.95 Doc Samson #2, 1.95 Doom 2099 #38, 1.95 Excalibur #94, 1.95 Fantastic Four: The Origin of Galactus #1, 2.5 Force Works #20, 1.5 Incredible Hulk #438, 1.95 Iron Man #325, 2.95 Lunatik #2, 1.95 Punisher #4, 1.95 Punisher Kills the Marvel Universe #1, 5.95 Saban's MMPR: Ninja Rangers/VR Troopers #3, 1.75 Saban's Mighty Morphin Power Rangers #4, 1.75 Savage Hulk #1, 6.95 Silver Surfer #112, 1.95 SpiderMan #65, 1.95 SpiderMan/Punisher #2, 2.95 Star Masters #3, 1.95 Storm #1 (of 4), 2.95 Thor #495, 1.5 War Machine #23, 1.5 What If? #82, 1.5 XMan #12, 1.95 XMen #49, 1.95 XMen Archives: Captain Britain #7, 2.95 MAXIMUM Battlestar Galactica TP, 12.95 MED SYSTEM American Journal/Anthropomorphics #1, 10.0 American Journal/Anthropomorphics #2, 10.0 American Journal/Anthropomorphics #3, 10.0 Sparrow #2, 2.95 MILLENIUM Sparrow #1, 2.95 MOJO Weird Business, 29.95 MU PRESS Collected Captain Jack, 12.95 NBM Confessions of a Cereal Eater, 17.95 NEWCOMERS Bill and Melvin and The Holy Grail #1, 2.95 HitMan #1, 2.95 Kelly Belle: Police Detective #4, 2.95 Mountain World #2, 2.95 Newcomers Showcase #1, 2.95 Seraphim #2, 2.95 Thunderbird #6, 2.95 NORTH COAST Strange Worlds #1, 4.0 PALLIARD Buck Godot: Zapgun for Hire #6, 2.95 PLANET LUCY Ragmop #1 (second printing), 3.1 Ragmop #2, 2.95 Ragmop #4, 2.95 RAISED BROW Another Day #1, 2.75 RED BULLET Vendetta: Holy Vindicator Collection (#14), 9.95 SCATTERED Scattered #27, 2.5 SHORTWAVE Fish Dog Bird, 3.0 SIRIUS Akiko on the Planet Smoo #1 (regular), 3.95 SLAVE LABOR Dystopik Snomen Vol. II #2, 1.5 Angry Christ Comix TP, 12.95 SOF'BOY Sof' Boy Vol. II #2, 1.5 SUPERIOR JUNK Tapestry #5, 2.25 Tapestry: In and Out of Time, 6.99 TEKNO Leonard Nimoy's Primortals: Origins 32, 2.25 TOPPS XFiles Comics Digest #1, 3.5 Mickey Spillane's Mike Danger #8, 2.25 XFiles Special Edition #2, 4.95 VANTAGE Vantage Comic and Card Picks 1996 #17, 2.95 VIZ Animerica Vol. III #12, 4.95 Crying Freeman: Shades of Death Vol. I, 19.95 Manga Vizion Vol. I #10, 4.95 Ranma 1/2 Part V #1 (of 10), 2.75 Return of Lum Part II #5 (of 9), 2.75 Sanctuary Part IV #5 (of 7)(MR), 3.25 WARP Elfquest TP #1 (Fire and Flight), 19.95 Elfquest TP #2 (Forbidden Grove), 19.95 Elfquest TP #5 (Siege at Blue Mountain), 19.95 Elfquest TP #8 (Kings/Broken Wheel), 19.95 Elfquest TP #9 (Rogue's Challenge), 19.95 Elfquest: A Gift of Her Own (hardcover), 16.95 WARRIOR Ventura #4, 3.99 ----